Love Is Not Over
by Quinnter
Summary: Their fight stems from nothing, but seems as if it has been a long time coming. In which Hunter and Quinn both face some truths about their relationship and what they want moving forward. Set somewhat in the future. Other characters briefly mentioned.


The fight stems from nothing really. One moment they are casually discussing their (much needed) vacation to Spain next month, the next they're at each other's throat.

He doesn't know how they found themselves in this situation, or why they're doing this. Maybe it's because they've been too content, too calm and too indifferent towards their relationship. He doesn't remember the last time they've actually spoken to each other like this one-on-one, Hunter's pretty green eyes have turned hard, she's fuming, but this is the most emotion he has gotten out of her in a while. While before they occasionally bickered, it always ended up with the both of them apologizing and agreeing that they were acting stupid. This fight however, seems way too serious, he didn't know a discussion as simple as picking out their tour route would end like this.

They're prodding where it hurts most, scraping off the others scabs in order for them to be bleeding in front of the other. He pushes and she pushes right back, months of pent up anger comes pouring out. Hunter wishes they could move further in their relationship, she feels they have come to a standstill, that they took one big leap moving in together and decided that jump alone was enough to tire them out for the rest of their lives, she says eyes tearing up. For all of the ten years they've been together, they have been happy with each other, moved in first amongst their friend group but seem to still be stuck in the same place they were five years ago. They were both on the wrong side of 20, the big 3-0 inching closer by the day, though he felt nothing.

"You will forever have time on your side Quinn, I don't. I want kids, I want marriage, I want to be happy with you for the rest of our lives. I'd allow you to change me but I feel as though you don't want any of that, that you don't even want me anymore. My time is running out," his tiny blonde is shaking as she says this. Had he thought about their lives together, of course, this was the love of his life standing in front of him and accusing him of not wanting her, of not loving her. He could do more to show her he loves her, he could do more to show her his appreciation for the life they have, but he never thought that they were ever stuck. He always felt kids could come later, he wanted his life with Hunter, and by her reaction to their multiple pregnancy scares earlier on in their relationship, he thought she too was leaving the kid part of their lives for a later time.

He admits, he hasn't been as attuned to his Love's feelings as of late, stress of work and of the current _Hel-Blar_ infestation in the tiny towns littering the Canadian countryside stealing his mind more often than not. She was busy too, she was rising in the ranks of the _Helios-Ra_ and he could not be more proud. They had relocated to Ontario not even a year ago for her work, the league requesting her help in safe guarding the surrounding areas and to help monitor and track them. Their first Christmas spent away from everyone else was a lonely one, they had cosied and cuddled up together and taken this rare day to just be with each other, he reacquainted himself with the woman he loved, the one who had stolen his heart right out from under him. The one who was now pushed to tears because of their relationship, the very one he boasted about to his friends and family. Quinn always knew the one thing he did right in his life was to hold onto this woman,

To an extent she was right, everyone around them were either engaged or married, even moving away from home, they weren't left untouched by the joy of their family and friends getting engaged and having babies. How she must have hurt every time we had a call from home with someone new either expecting a baby or wedding bells. Hell, even Sebastian had manned up and decided his and Jason's back and forth wouldn't work out forever, and thereby had popped the question. It wasn't as if he didn't take their relationship serious, hell they have been together the longest even Logan and Isabeau and Lucy and Nick had broken up at least twice within their relationships. He and Hunter however, had remained each other's one and only.

Hunter had hoped by now (although it seemed to be a distant dream she had conjured in childhood) she would have her own family, a home and would have been married. This apartment, despite comfortable, had never been her idea of a place to settle down in, nor was her or his families manor's either. In the passageways and spaces in her family home, she was haunted by those she had loved and lost, the faces of the dead plastered all over the walls. The house was a dreary sight, she could never really stay there alone and required Quinn to be around to settle her nerves, it had thus been easiest to move in together, to give in to the already existing domesticity of their day to day lives. She had been happy, excited that she had someone who cared for her and loved her so fully, that she had accepted the routine they had fallen into. They lived happily and comfortably but they were going nowhere. The years stretched on, with no wedding proposal or the pitter-patter of little feet. Before, she had not been ready for kids, Quinn had not seemed ready for kids and it was not something she wanted to force on him. She knew the hurt of growing up without a father, Daniel Odom, living only two states away but never visiting her, never wanting her. Hell, her mother had only told her about him when she was 21. She spent 21 years of her life curious over who helped conceive her, only to be met with disappointment. Daniel had a family, two kids older than her and a lovely wife who smiled like the sun, like someone who had never been hurt before. Hunter couldn't bring it over her heart to confront him, she didn't need to. Her grandfather had been all she needed, he had taken care of her and had loved her enough to fill any hole her absent parents had left behind. Jennifer had showed up after she had buried Caleb, her father's body long since given to the ground. After a 16 year long disappearance she had decided to return after seeing her father's obituary online, to be the mother Hunter had always needed. It was hard at first to even accept this woman. While she shared all of Hunter's physical characteristics, they were nothing alike. Jennifer was whimsical and live don dreams where Hunter rather enjoyed living life in the real world. She had however charmed herself into Hunter's life, fitting right in with Lucy's hippy parents and making prayer necklaces for Quinn's crazy aunt Ruby. Even to this day, Hunter's heart remains heavy with the hurt of her parent's abandonment.

The Ontario move left her more depressed than ever, they were a little too far away from everyone they loved and tried their best to spend their days drowning in each other's love. Where their apartment was usually rowdy with their playful teasing and domestic life, a stark silence had manifested. A heart breaking and ear-splitting silence. He was quick to grab his keys, gave her an angry peck on her forehead and breathed out a rough "I love you" before storming out. He didn't want to hurt their situation anymore than they had already done so far and getting out for some fresh air seemed to be the best idea for now. They needed to breathe and think, Lord knows he loved that woman but sometimes his mouth got in the way of him being able to show that.

She quickly rushed to the bedroom, trembling with the internalised tension and sadness locked away for so long. As soon as she hit the bed, the flood gates were opened, harsh, angry tears stormed down her face, rushing to pool in her pillow – no _he's_ pillow, she could smell his familiar fragrance lacing the covers. When she opened her eyes again, everything would be okay. They'll speak tomorrow, this wasn't a bad fight. He'll still love her in the morning regardless of whether she sometimes acted crazy, he had always said he loved her crazy. The silence screaming at her from every direction seemed to swallow her sobs. Tomorrow would be okay.

 **A/N: I really hope whoever reads this enjoys it, this can either be a one shot or continued, who knows. If you could leave a review, that would very much be appreciated, you don't have to though! Just reading it makes me happy. It's my first time publishing a story so I' I hope we can all continue to support the Drake Chronicles, because Alyx, sweetie, you're doing amazing. Where are my follow up stories though?**


End file.
